Support by aliens
by crayonrose
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. needs help, so the Avengers go meet their new allies. Some aliens with strange Legacies. Rated T because of upcoming violence. (Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything, which is sad, but I can't change it.**

**Enjoy the crossover between the Loriens and the Avengers. ;) I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language, so be nice ;)**

* * *

John was sleeping at the sofa in Nine's appartment when hell broke out.

Somebody had crushed through the big window. As he jumped up, he nearly fell over Nine, who was laying onconscious on the ground.

He looked up and saw a group of strange looking people in the middle of their penthouse in Chicago. A hot looking woman, most propably their leader, with curly long red hair stood in front of them. At her left were a green monstrousity, a statue-like looking person in a red and gold armor, a tall man wearing the flag of the United States as a suit and a good-looking man with bow and arrow in his hands.

John just stared at them in disbelief. Althoug he wasn't really into heroes, he'd heard of them. Those were the avengers, who saved the world last year with beating the alien army in New York.

He heard someone crying behind him. It was Marina, who was kneeling over eight trying to heal him. He looked awful, his whole clothes was covered with blood. Something had really hurt him badly.

John turned around again and looked at the so called Avengers. One one them went ahead, Iron Man, to face John.

'I'm coming for you', he shouted at number Four, but John didn't care how arrogant and intimidating he sounded. He just clenched his fists and waited for the other one to attack.

'Wait, Tony, let's do this together.' Someone stopped the iron man, it was Captain America, John could remember reading from his death and his rising a while ago.

Iron Man nodded, but you could hear from his voice, that he wasn't happy with that. 'Fine then, let's smash it.'

They both started to run and came closer, but Four was prepared. He simply raised his hand and used his legacies to let them fly over the ground.

The red-haired woman in front of the others screamed in suprise.

The captain and the iron amor simply stared, they weren't able to move a toe. John buckled his fingers and the two of them flew closer to thim, through ash and fire.

He turned to Six who was standing next to him. 'Take them, I'm gonna catch the others.' The girl nodded and held the two heroes up in the air, far away from the ground or anything else.

John now started moving again. He raised his arms again and now, the other three Avengers struggling around.

The chaos seemed to get calmed, and so was everybody else. The Avengers, the best heroes menkind could summon up, were flying around, waving with there arms and legs to get controll of their bodys again, but it was useless. Four and Six together could not be beaten my some humans, although some of them, especially the Hulk, didn't look so human anymore.

Marina in the back of the penthouse was finished with healing her boyfriend and helped him to his feet. Nine got up too, he looked pretty duzy though.

But Sam, Malcolm, Ella and Sarah were nowhere to be seen. 'Nine, could you look for Sarah and the others?' Nine groaned but went searching the whole penthouse for them.

Eight, Marina, John and Six were left in the room, together with the Avengers.

'So, what do you want?' John asked frosty. He wasn't happy with beeing ripped out of his sweat dreams. The last time he'd sleepen so well, had been three month ago.

Tony Stark aka Iron Man started to talk, but he was interupted by the red-haired.

'We're working for S.H.I.E.L.D.' When she realized, the loriens had no idea what she was talking about, she started to explain.

'It's an organisation to save the world. We're the Avengers, we saved the world in New York some time ago and since then, we work as a team. We were sent here to arrest you, for terrorism, but none of us knew, you had superpowers.'

Six sighed. 'Not superpowers, we are no superheroes. We're just trying to get away from our enemies. And since you work fort he gouverment, and the gouverment has teamed up with the Mogs quite a while ago, you cannot be trusted.'

The others nodded. 'We need to get them to the cells, do we still have some of those injection needles?'

Marina looked at him horrified. 'We can't just imprison then. They didn't really hurt us on purpose. And obviously, they knew nothing about us. Wouldn't they be warned, if their organisation knew about us. I mean it's clear that they have no chance against us.'

'Wait, wait wait! What means, we have no chance against you. You see, we fucked you up, before you could beat us. My guns were even able to hit that boy over there.' Tony pointed at Eight.

Six laughed. 'But as you can see, he doesn't even have a single mark.'

Tony blushed and stopped talking immidiately. The others of his groupe would have laughed, if they wouldn't be in this situation.

'What do we do then', Four asked.

In that moment Nine came in, followed by Sarah, Ella, Malcolm and his son Sam, who had been hiding in the bathroom.

‚You okay?', Four asked all of them, but he was particulary focusing on Sara, obviously he cared for her the most.

Malcolm came closer to the struggeling Avengers. 'So you're the once working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Very interesting, by the way, I heard your conversation and they're not working together with the Mogs. I don't know why're they're here, but they can be trusted.'

Sam looked at his father. 'Why the fuck do you know that?'

Four looked at Malcolm in amazement. That guy knew more about the gouverment's secrets than anybody else. Even Henry didn't get that information.

'Well, if you say so', added Six and let go of Iron Man and Captain America. John joined her and the other Avengers felt down to the ground too.

The leading women jumped up and kicked at Nine, but he just caught her leg in the air and pushed her back. She was saved by the Hulk, who was finally starting to change into human again.

Nine shot an annoyed look at her, which made her feel really uncomfortable.

'So let me introduce myself, I'm Black Widow, also known as Natasha Romanoff. I'm agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. Those are my collegues Bruce Banner, or the Hulk, Iron Man aka Tony Stark, the Captain over there is also called Steve Rogers. Over there we have my partner Clint Barton, or Hawkeye.'

John shook her hands. 'I'm number Four, over there are Sam and his father Malcolm, my girlfriend Sarah and our dear number ten, Ella. The grim looking boy is number Nine, this girl, here, next to me, number Six and the girl in the back is Marina, or number Seven, with her boyfriend Eight.'

Tony Stark realized they were all called numbers, so he asked for the fun of it: 'Where are the numbers one, two, three and five.'

‚Dead' John just replied dryly. The Iron man stopped laughin immediately. ‚I'm sorry.'

No one said anything to that.

It was Nine who finally broke the silence. ‚So, if Malcolm boy over here says, you are to be trusted, why don't we go visit your boss.'

* * *

**So that's it for now. If you liked it, let me know and review, if not; I'm happy for any critics. **

**This is an updated version, if there are still some mistakes, I'm deeply sorry. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been quite a while :/**

* * *

After a long duscussion about how to get to the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D, they decided to split up and take the two helicopters, they had taken for the way from the huge battle ship.

Four, Tony Stark, Nine, Captain America and Natasha took the first helicopter. They sat silently at the benches without looking at each other.

John was nervous, he made a fireball arise from his right hand and started playing with it. He pushed the ball from one hand to the other hand. Natasha watched him. Althoug she didn't show any expression on her face, you could see by her dither that she didn't like the idea of a fireball flying through the helicopter.

But Nine liked it. He jumped up and streched his body.

‚Let's get it started, shall we', he said grinning.

Four understood immidiately. The last few weeks, whenever Nine was bored (and he was bored a lot) they used to play soccer with a fireball.

He used his telekinesis and his fire-controll to make the orange ball fly over to Nine.

Nine concentrated and stopped the ball in front of his right foot. He made it fly up and down and moved his leggs, making it look like a real soccer match. Then he pushed the fireball back to John.

Tony and Steve looked in amazememt, Natasha banged up and tried not to scream. She looked really angry. ‚If we'll crash, I'm gonna kill you to two.'

Nine and John just laughed. ‚We don't really care, I can fly.' Nine stated then the two of them continued their little game.

Tony burst out of laugh. He clearly liked those boys. He loved the way they reacted to Natasha's outburst, but of course she didn't seemed to intemidate the two Loriens.

'So what's up with this legacies?', Steve asked to keep Natasha from killing the two boys which was clearly what she intended to do.

Nine shrugged and kept playing with the ball. 'Nothing special', he answered shooting it back to John. 'John, aren't you as bored as I am? Will you increase the tension a little bit and make it more an adventure.'

Four smiled a little bit back and shot the ball back to his friend. With his left hand he enlarged the first fireball while creating a second and a third one in his right hand.

Natasha to a deep breath to stay focused.

Now the two boys were playing with three fireballs. Sometimes one of those flew close to one of the Avengers. A normal person would have flinched but the three of them were all chilly and cold-minded.

Even Natasha, who was because of her latest mission failures grumpy the whole time, managed to stay calmed and ignore the teenagers.

After two hours on the helicopter and multiple games played by John and Nine they finally reached their destination; STARK-tower in Manhattan or, as it was called now, AVENGERS-tower.

They landed on the roof of the skyscraper and hastened to get inside because it had started to rain. Agents in black suits with guns were guarding them towards the entrance although they looked more standing sentinel over them.

'Six, you okay?', John shouted at his friend, when he spotted her already waiting for him.

She nodded. 'Malcolm told me something about them', she said. 'They're are not really a government's organisation, more like an international agency to prevent the earth form being attacked by extraterrestrial life and threats. SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Director's Nick Fury, infamous man, but not much is known about him.'

Sam interfered and elbowed his way through the group of people. 'Ya know, I read this article once, it was written by a person who hacked into SHIELD's system. A few weeks later he was found dead.'

John laughed. 'Yeah, right. Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit.'

His smaller friend shrugged. 'Dude, have you seen their faces, I think they are serious', he whispered and looked around carefully. 'I know my Dad trusts them, but I don't. They're government, and we've all seen what the government has done the last few months.'

That made Four laugh even louder and rifle Sam's hair. 'Let's go inside, It's cold as ice out here.'

* * *

**It's short I know, but I got this big test coming up and I really need to study, sorry.**


End file.
